A Light Romance
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt and Sam were just best friends and nothing more. And that's how it started. It grows into something more, but are either of them ready for a relationship? Rated T for now, may change to M depending on where the winds of my inspiration carry me.
1. Don't You Want Me?

A Light Romance

**Kurt and Sam were just best friends. And that's how it started. It grows into something more, but are either of them ready for a relationship?**

* * *

Chapter 1- Don't You Want Me?

"I'm telling you, every girl in school would happily get all up on this if I allowed them to." Kurt argued laughingly to his blonde compatriot. Sam shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no! If a girl were to choose either me or you to sleep with, I would be the first choice in a heartbeat. You just look too much like a nine year old." Sam chuckled to let Kurt know that he was joking. Kurt knew this, of course, but Sam was rather new to bitching and insulting, so he tried to ease the blow with a dazzling laugh (in Kurt's mind, anyway).

"Sure, and girls just love sleeping with Kevin McAllister." Kurt was clearly unfazed by Sam's words.

"Ouch, that was harsh, Kurt." Sam pretended to rub his chest like it was a battle wound.

"Well, then, maybe you should rethink what you say about my sexual appeal." Kurt stuck his tongue out at the blonde jock. Sam pouted in mock hurt whilst the two walked to Glee Club together.

Kurt and Sam became best friends instantly. During Duets week, when Kurt's strong crush on Sam had been basically screwed up when Finn interrupted and cancelled their duet and led a perfectly heterosexual Sam into the vulnerable arms of Miss Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, they had hit it off. They watched 'Singin' In The Rain' together, and also Avatar, a film which Kurt had not seen. Sam insisted he must before he dies and offered to watch it with him. Kurt had, in fact, fell asleep during the film and found Sam's lap very comfortable to snooze on. Sam had found this very endearing and all but attached himself to Kurt. The two then became inseparable and they are often seen together laughing and joking like best friends do. The Glee Club were in shock at the fact that the two had latched onto each other.

Sam Evans had needed a friend at McKinley. Not one like Finn who would gladly make all of his personal life decisions for him or Rachel who would hobble up to him excitedly and gossip rampantly about Barbra Streisand and sometimes the misadventures of the incredible Suzy Pepper, who Sam first thought was the Queen of whatever faraway land Rachel was actually from. Kurt had giggled when Sam had told him such, and the slender boy was adamant that Sam meet Suzy Pepper. That didn't go very well. Suzy had started rambling about how Rachel took Mr Schuester from her grasp by joining Glee Club and asked Sam if he wanted to take a look at her 'burned up oesophagus' that she had asked the doctors to photograph for her whilst undergoing surgery. Sam had very politely declined and backed away slowly, meeting up with Kurt, who was just in earshot and chuckling at every word.

Kurt Hummel needed a lifeline. He needed somebody that he could trust and be honest with; he needed Sam. Sam listens to Kurt. He tells him when a hair springs bravely out of place, only to be slammed back into Kurt's neat 'do' once more. Sam was very much impressed by Kurt's singing abilities and the two shared a plethora of duets together; some fun and some romantic. Sam also tried his best to protect Kurt from any harm. He was on the football team now, so he was more able to actually communicate with Kurt's tormentors. As he was the quarterback, he had some pull with the rest of the jocks. Kurt was reinstated as Head Cheerio, but even the foreseeable wrath of Sue Sylvester for damaging her most precious and most flammable Cheerio wasn't enough to scare them into being civil towards Kurt.

Kurt and Sam saw themselves as the cliché that never happened. The Head Cheerleader and the QB being best friends but not being romantically involved.

The unusual pair sat giggling at the back of the Glee Club where Mr Schuester desperately tried to wean Rachel off singing solos at every competition. Sectionals was fast approaching and Mr Schuester (_probably at the hands of Emma Pillsbury, Kurt whispered to Sam) _wanted to shake things up a little bit. Kurt's ears had perked up when Mr Schuester announced that solo auditions would be held for Sectionals. He had smirked, along with Mercedes, Santana and, of course, the previously sulking Rachel Berry.

Kurt had always watched romance movies and the two characters were, most of the time, stereotypical. The boy and the girl who were meant for each other and would inevitably find each other. He didn't have that. He had his best friend Sam who he was hopelessly in love with, but he determined Sam as heterosexual, therefore did not make any movement towards getting together with him, even if Sam did like him.

Sam had always watched science fiction movies where not a lot of romance occurred, but when it did, it was always between two cliché people. Apart from Brokeback Mountain, it was a man and a woman. Sam didn't have that. He had his best friend Kurt who he was hopelessly in love with, but he was, for some peculiar reason, playing it straight, therefore did not make any movement towards getting together with Kurt, even if Kurt did like him.

The two boys loved each other and needed each other, unbeknownst to the other, more than anybody could possibly know. They both needed comfort and shelter from the real world and they both believed that they could find that in each other. That's what they wanted, and left it up to the Universe. They were both scared of destroying their amazing friendship with a relationship that had a chance of not working out. If they had a friendship, they could always stay friends no matter what, but with a relationship, there's a bigger chance of failure. This scared Kurt. He presumed that Sam had dated girls in his previous school, so he would have some knowledge pertaining to the mechanics of a relationship. Kurt, however, had been single his entire life and only had romance movies to go by. He believed things never worked out like those movies, so he didn't live by them. He stayed single and just hoped somebody gay would come along and sweep him off his feet. Now he wanted this 'somebody' to be one Sam Evans, who he thought was straight but was most definitely _not_ straight and was definitely, 1000% homosexual.

Coming out to Kurt would mean acknowledge his sexuality, so Sam had desired it to be a massive secret and becoming the quarterback would strengthen the lock of the compartment in which he stored his secret. Joining Glee Club, however, gave people a bigger chance of discovering the key to said box.

Both Kurt and Sam both believed that whatever was destined to happen would happen so they were both just waiting for that special spark. Little did they know, it was right by their sides, laughing in their ears and was omnipresent. They were both in love with their respective best friends. The other didn't know.

Fate had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER STORY? You got that right! It'd been playing in my mind during my first History exam and I needed to upload this ASAP. Anyway, let me know what you think with a review! You're mine now. Kisses -A ;) I LOVE YOU IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! A week today for me!**


	2. A Little Interference From Another

**Just a note: Kurt and Sam are both juniors. **

Chapter 2- A Little Interference From Another

* * *

Besides Kurt and Sam themselves, only one other person knew about their insane crushes on each other. Quinn Fabray, Sam's supposed girlfriend was all clued in on the shared romantic feelings between the two best friends. It was obvious to her. She had spent years observing her peers, and she knew hidden romance when she saw it. Although she didn't actually know whether or not Kurt and Sam had hooked up, she knew that they desperately wanted to. It didn't bother her that she was 'dating' Sam whilst he was in love with another person. It just sort of bothered her that Sam hadn't told her anything, making her look bad in front of everyone else when Sam acted weird or flirted too much around Kurt. Quinn knew she had to do something to bring these two together. She devised a master plan to drive the two souls to find each other. She formally called it Operation: Hevans, but she told nobody else about it. She expected Santana to be aware of their love for each other, but the Latina was too busy with Brittany to notice anything unusual on her radar.

Phase one in her scheme was the breakup that she knew had to take place between her and Sam. If her were to act on his feelings, she couldn't be tying him down with a fake relationship that both parties knew wasn't anything real that involved any romantic feelings whatsoever. Quinn was second in command of the Cheerios after Kurt, so she had gotten some of her mojo back that she had lost last year whilst pregnant, so she planned to use that to ensure the whole school knew that she and Sam were finished. That way, there'd be less uproar if anyone found out about Kurt and Sam. Quinn slammed her locker in mock frustration and marched over to where Sam was standing. He was speaking to Kurt, but she pretended to ignore Kurt, but gave him a sly, unnoticeable (if you weren't clued in) wink that said: _Play along. Follow my lead and react as you would normally. _

"Hey, Quinn. What's up?" Sam said, giving Quinn a one armed hug. She pushed him away, false fire in her eyes.

"Don't play games with me, Sam. I know what you did!" Quinn yelled, turning all heads in their direction. Well, the heads that weren't turned in their direction anyway. Between Sam, Kurt and Quinn, their popularity levels were insane. The Quarterback and the two Cheerios in Charge were enough to attract a lot of attention.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." Sam replied, shocked and genuinely confused.

"Don't pretend. If you don't know what you did, you're not worth my time. I'm not reminding you in front of the whole of our junior class, Sam! We're over." Quinn slapped him hard for good measure before storming away, fists clenched. She was a darn good actress when she wanted to be. When everybody was out of her way, she smirked. Phase one complete, and very easily.

Meanwhile, Sam had pressed a hand to his face in shock. The audience had cleared off, leaving Kurt and Sam to walk to their study hall together.

"What was that all about?" Kurt whispered to his best friend.

"I truly have no idea. Honestly, I didn't do anything. You know that."

"I do. Maybe Quinn was trying to break up with you without it seeming like her fault?"

"Yeah it could be that. She's crafty as hell."

"She sure is. Anyway, let's get to study hall. I have this Calculus test I need to study for. Julliard cares about academia, you know."

"I know, you've told me about a hundred times since yesterday." Sam drawled sardonically.

"Sure I have. Come on." Kurt slapped Sam's stomach lightly, feeling his rock hard abs. Kurt exhaled deeply before taking a seat and withdrawing his Calculus book to study. Sam was also affected by that brief display of contact between the two. A buzzing shiver lashed across his body, chilling him to his very core.

The two sat in very close proximity to one another, their legs knocking together occasionally. Each touch sent sparks shooting around both of them, turning their stomachs to jelly. Whilst they dealt with their feelings silently, a knowing Quinn was in the far corner of the room, unnoticed by the pair. She grinned and giggled quietly as she initiated Phase Two: Sam's Coming Out

She needed Sam to stop pretending he was straight and come out to Kurt. Now that he was no longer obligated to be with Quinn, he could be with Kurt. But first, he needed to come out.

Quinn spent days thinking of the perfect plan to ease Sam out of the closet. She thought about making him watch a Cheerios routine which revolved around Kurt to spur him on a little and make him march up to the Head Cheerio and confess. Then _she_ came to a realisation. She didn't need to play Cupid with these two. She could spend the rest of her high school days trying to get them together, but their relationship would be orchestrated by her and not by their love for each other. She felt stupid for trying to force Sam to come out of the closet. She understood homosexuals. She knew that they would come out in their own time, when _they _felt comfortable enough with who they were to face the cruel world and its flames. She sighed as she thought about what a perfect couple Kurt and Sam would be. This made her think of her love for Puck. She was being fixing up two other people that she forgot about what _she_ wanted out of love. She needed somebody like Puck, but she also needed to think about herself this year. She had had a baby, and now she needed a little time on her own, without boys messing things up. She had given Sam a chance because she sensed his big secret and knew on some level he needed an alibi. She hated having to be his cover, but he was her friend after all and friends were important to her. She vowed (if they got together) that she would help them fight any opposition they encountered because of their relationship.

If only Quinn knew what was in store for them, she would regret ever saying such a thing.

* * *

**A/N: I don't particularly like these types of chapters, but they're necessary for the story's development. Trust me, you'll agree when you find out what is going to happen. I'm actually going down the list of my stories, updating them one by one so everybody is happy, no matter what story you are reading. :) More to come soon, bitches. -A ;) xx**


End file.
